


lean back and breathe

by pinkwinwin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwinwin/pseuds/pinkwinwin
Summary: Yeosang can’t find the words but he doesn’t need to, because Yunho was always the braver of the two.“Can I touch you?”
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 18
Kudos: 278





	lean back and breathe

**Author's Note:**

> well, here we are  
This was absolutely _not_ planned, but Yeosang had to go and wear the same hoodie that Yunho did, and this awful horny thought popped into my head so now we all get to suffer. Try not to think of the technical details of this too much  
Title from "Life Itself" by Glass Animals, because I am nothing if not predictable  
#

If there was anything Yeosang was grateful for tonight, it was solitude.

His shoulders sag as he slips into his dorm only to find it empty, a quiet  _ thank fuck  _ muttered under his breath. He toes out of his shoes, clothes slowly littering the floor as he undresses after a long day, rolling his neck a few times to work out the kinks. It isn’t until he’s stripped down to his underwear with the lights low that he sees it, the familiar peek of fabric hanging off his bedpost.

Now, he isn’t sure exactly  _ why _ he stole Yunho’s hoodie, but that was in the past and now it seems to stare at him mockingly. The gray fabric is soft when he picks it up, fingers brushing over the small logo on the chest. Yeosang eyes his bed, debating whether he should just crawl under the covers, when a sigh leaves his body.

“Whatever,” he says, slipping the hoodie over his body. It’s comically large, the hem of it hitting mid-thigh but enveloping him in a comforting warmth. He pushes the sleeves up enough so his hands are free, tugging at the neckline so it lays just right across his bare skin. He catches his reflection in the mirror by his bed, his face tinting pink as he looks at himself.

He hates how alluring he feels, like he’s doing something wrong and he’s about to be caught but Yeosang can’t find himself to care. He looks small as he stands there, fabric brushing against his thighs. He feels coy, thinks about Yunho’s face if he could see him now—

Yeosang banishes the thought almost instantly, cheeks burning as he sits on the edge of the bed. 

The feelings don’t leave, they just morph into something more vivid as he slides his hands up his bare skin. He wonders if he could get away with it, if it’s worth the embarrassment and shame he’ll likely feel afterwards if he touches himself. Instead Yeosang sighs, burrowing further into the fabric and inhaling the lingering scent of Yunho’s cologne. It’s woodsy and slightly sweet, and if Yeosang closes his eyes, he can almost imagine it’s Yunho with his arms around him.

The thought is horribly embarrassing and Yeosang groans, pulling the hood over his head and thanking whatever deity is out there that nobody in the dorm can read minds. He falls back onto the bed, the bedside lamp glows a soft yellow and makes him relax. His hands move on their own accord and soon he pushes the sweatshirt up, hands gliding up and down his stomach thoughtfully. The motion almost makes him drowsy, fingertips naturally playing with the waistband of his boxer briefs as he stares up at the ceiling and wishes his hands weren’t his own.

Any drowsiness he feels disappears in an instant when he hears shuffling on the other side of the door. Before he can dive beneath the covers, a familiar face peeks out from behind the door.

“I was wondering if you were in here— oh,” Yunho says, his voice trailing off and his eyes wide when he sees Yeosang sprawled out on the bed. 

“ _ Oh my God, _ ” Yeosang hisses, motioning for Yunho to close the door behind him. He covers his face with his hands, any bravery he had in the moments before long gone. He doesn’t let his hands drop even when the door clicks shut and he feels a body sit on the edge of the bed.

“Hey,” Yunho says after a moment, his hand tracing Yeosang’s knee carefully.  _ That _ gets his attention and his hands fall away, looking at Yunho with wide eyes. The golden light of the room seems to pool in Yunho’s exposed collarbone, his t-shirt worn and hanging off his frame. His eyes are dark and his hair is slightly messy, looking right at Yeosang as his lips part like he wants to say something.

He looks good, Yeosang thinks. It’s almost maddening.

“I—” Yeosang starts, slowly moving to pull the hoodie down over as much of his body as he can. Guilt seeps into his bones. “I’m sorry.” 

Yunho arches a brow, still tracing Yeosang’s skin with his fingertips. “Why are you apologizing?” Neither of them move for a moment, the energy between them almost too much to bare. Yeosang can’t find the words but he doesn’t need to, because Yunho was always the braver of the two.

“Can I touch you?”

  
  
Yeosang takes in a shaky breath, his reply coming out as a whisper. “Yes.”

And that’s all that needs to be said, because Yunho lets his large hand slide further and further up Yeosang’s leg. He shifts so his knees are on either side of Yeosang’s body, his hand gripping his thigh and forcing the fabric of the hoodie up. He looks at Yeosang with dark eyes, licks his lips once, and it’s enough for Yeosang to sit up and meet him halfway in a kiss.

Their lips slot together like they were waiting for this moment, Yunho’s other hand coming up to cradle his head. The kiss is slow, heated, and Yeosang doesn’t even realize Yunho’s hand is on his ass until he squeezes it. It makes a gasp escape Yeosang’s lips, but Yunho swallows it down with another kiss. The action makes Yeosang fall back into the mattress, Yunho leaning over him possessively. His hand drops from Yeosang’s hair, instead sliding up the hoodie and making him shiver.

He must make a surprised noise, because Yunho breaks the kiss with a soft chuckle. “Sorry,” he mutters, “I’ll be gentle.” 

And he is gentle when his thumbs graze across Yeosang’s nipples, his hands wrapped around his ribcage with such a caring touch it makes Yeosang want to cry in frustration.

He wants more, he needs more. 

“Please,” Yeosang gasps, feels like he’ll start babbling if Yunho doesn’t touch him. He’s almost achingly hard and he knows Yunho is too by the way their crotches are practically pressed together in this position. Yunho, blessedly, seems to know exactly what he’s thinking because he shifts just enough to hook his fingers in the waistband of Yeosang’s underwear and slide them down his legs, tossing them somewhere on the floor. Yeosang grips wildly at the hoodie in an attempt to take it off, but Yunho stops him with a gentle hand around his wrist.

“Could you, ah,” he says, and he looks sheepish for the first time tonight. “Could you wear it?”   


And  _ oh, _ Yeosang smiles at this, nodding his head eagerly and guiding Yunho’s hand back up his thigh. With his free hand, Yunho searches the nightstand drawer until he finds a familiar bottle. He coats nimble fingers with just enough lube to make Yeosang shiver when Yunho’s hand wraps around his cock.

“Sorry,” Yunho says, giving him a smile and meeting his eyes to make sure he’s okay. Yeosang nods and arches up into Yunho’s touch. He strokes Yeosang, knowing just the tempo to have him gripping the bedsheets beneath him. Yunho smirks at this, confidence taking over as he leans forward to capture Yeosang’s lips in his own. 

“Yunho, I—” Yeosang gasps, reaching up to grip Yunho’s arm as his hips thrust forward. Yunho presses their foreheads together, keeping his rhythm as he keeps his gaze on Yeosang’s blissed-out expression.

“It’s okay,” he urges. Yunho sounds breathless, but it’s nothing compared to how close Yeosang is. “I’ve got you.” 

The reassurance is all it takes, and Yeosang thrusts forward once more and then his vision goes white. It’s all-encompassing, his hips stuttering as his release comes in white stripes over Yunho’s hand, the strip of his stomach exposed by the sweatshirt. When his eyes focus again, Yunho brings his hand to his lips and darts out his tongue. He tastes Yeosang’s come, his eyes sliding shut for a moment as Yunho takes a ragged breath.

Yeosang waits until his limbs stop feeling disconnected from his body and he can reach out and palm Yunho through his sweatpants. Yunho breathes in sharp at this, leaning into Yeosang’s touch.

“Lemme help you,” Yeosang mutters, tugging Yunho’s sweatpants and boxers down just enough to release his cock, hard and curving towards his stomach. Yeosang sighs at the sight, desire building up into him again. He’s already leaking so Yeosang only has to flick his wrist a few times before Yunho is sagging over him, lips connecting to his neck and kissing up and down the skin.

“Yeosang,  _ fuck, _ ” he whispers, breath hot against his ear. He’s thrusting into Yeosang’s hand, and it makes him nod.

“Come for me,” he says, letting Yunho spill over his hand and down his stomach a few moments later. His breath comes out in a sharp gasp, his eyes squeezing shut and his nose pressed up against the junction between Yeosang’s neck and shoulder. He falls into the mattress beside Yeosang, his arm slung around his middle. The comforting action makes Yeosang smile, and he turns his head to press his lips to Yunho’s.

“Hey,” Yunho whispers, reaching out to brush the hair out of Yeosang’s eyes and pressing their foreheads together. “Sorry, we’re probably gross.”

  
  
Yeosang laughs at this, face falling into a gentle smile after a moment. Yunho looks handsome in the warm light, and he traces his pointer finger across his lips before snuggling into Yunho’s chest. “I don’t care, we can be gross together.”

  
  
Yunho chuckles at this, his large hand rubbing up and down Yeosang’s back. “Sounds like a plan.”

It’s comforting, warm in the way Yeosang has never felt before. He angles his head to kiss Yunho’s neck, deciding there’s nowhere else he’d rather be right now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end I think _you_ deserve kudos, but I will say that any ao3 kudos and comments are much appreciated. Come yell at me for this because I deserved it. Bless you Any for dealing with this on such short notice
> 
> [Fic Twitter](https://twitter.com/pinkwinwin)   
[Main Twitter](https://twitter.com/truantseeker)   
[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/pinkwinwin)


End file.
